Winx Club and the Dragon Knights
by yinyangsangel
Summary: Years have passed since the Winx Club and Specialists were at Alfea and Red Fountain. Now their children, teens as well, have gone through the gates to become heroes and fairies. But a different fate waits for them, and their children must journey to unknown lands, and unforseen fates to save the Magical Universe.
1. Prologue

_There was a legend long ago…of a world that dragons and humans ruled side by side in peace and harmony. There dwelled the Kingdom of Nalin, ruled by the half-dragon and half-human family, loved by all. For many centuries the kingdom and the lands around it were in peace and trade between the magic and dragon dimension flourished with the help of the clan's known as the Gate Guardians._

_But with peace ultimately comes darkness._

_A darkness by the name of Aaeven._

_His evil spread across the lands, sickening the grounds and its people, throwing the world into chaos. Only one stood in his path._

_Eliora, the first Queen of Nalin as well as the first of the legendary Dragon Knights, known to control the Seven Legendary Dragons of Fire, Water, Earth, Sound, Technology, Sun, and Moon. _

_She fought valiantly and after a mighty battle merged all seven of the dragons to become the legendary angel and defeated the darkness and imprisoned him in the "Dark Area" deep within the center of the World._

_But it was not without its cost._

_The Portal that had been the gateway between both dimensions was sealed shut, the clans of the Gate Guardians vanishing along with it, and the beloved Eliora, the heroine of Nalin, the keeper of the Dragons began to die, having used too much of her energy and life force. As the Kingdom and the world mourned for the slow passing of their beloved the Queen she merely smiled and welcomed Death as an ally and friend. Before her passing, she offered a prophecy._

"_When the shadows grow too great, let their hearts become one and I shall reappear."_

_And then quietly, in the company of her daughter and loyal husband she passed. And as the kingdom of Nalin mourned, many took her final words to heart and waited for the day that their beloved Queen and the light of the kingdom would rise from the ashes._


	2. Those to Follow in our Footsteps

It was barely morning on the planet of Erakylon, a soft glow over the horizon the only proof that the sun was rising. Yet the palace of Erakylon seemed to be awake, the lights burning bright. A small group sat in a waiting room, all looking nervously at the door that had been closed for hours. One figure was standing, pacing back and forth, making a faded line in the carpet.

"Sky, Bloom is strong." Brandon reminded his friend as he made another pivot and continued his somber walk.

"Labor is a lot different than what she's gone through. And it isn't just one baby there. It's twins."

"Dude. Are you forgetting what I went through last month?" Brandon ask, gesturing to the one infant that was bundled in his arms, staring up at him and cooing, while the other was nestled in Stella's arms snoozing.

"I'm not, it's just…different when it's your wife in there."

"I understand." Brandon agreed. "But give her some credit. She's survived a whole lot worse than going into labor."

"Next time I'll put you through labor and we'll see how 'easy' it is Brandon." Stella grumbled, and Brandon could feel six pairs of eyes glaring at him and he shrunk. Sky turned to look at their friends.

How they had changed since he had been a specialist.

For one they had all married.

He and Bloom had been the first of their group of friends to tie the knot, having two ceremonies: one in Erakylon and another in Sparx. Both ceremonies had gone off without a hitch, and even if there had been any issues, he was pretty sure that a good majority of the invitees had been so drunk they barely remembered them. There Bloom had been crowned Queen of Erakylon, giving her older sister Daphne the crown to parx. Soon after Stella and Brandon had been married in Solaria, and as everyone suspected Stella had done a good majority of the work involved in her wedding, nitpicking to the details of what all of the men had to wear so they could match the girls. Thankfully, it had gone without a hitch, otherwise they feared that world would have imploded from Stella's fraught nerves.

Surprisingly it had been Musa and Riven who married after Stella and Brandon, though theirs had just been a ceremony in front of a judge at the Magix courthouse (which had sent Stella into a fury). The reason for such a hurried wedding had been simple to say the least, for one neither wanted a huge wedding like the previous two, just wanting their family and close friends in attendance and not the media circus that was bound to happen when two of the heroes of the magical realm were getting married, and the second, yet extremely major reason came to them nine months later with the birth of their eldest son Hunter, who was now two. A short time after, Layla and Nabu were married in Tides on the beach amidst with mermaids dancing in the ocean, and the fish swam happily around. Nearly a year later, their own eldest son, Ophir was born.

Flora and Helia had their wedding on Linphea surrounded by plants and flora. It was a lovely setting and both the bride and groom looked lovely and happy surrounded by the wonderful flowers. Tecna and Timmy were last, deciding that that time was the perfect in every single way, emotional and in calculations, and went to Zenith to marry there. It was probably one of the oddest, and most technological wedding any of them had ever been to, but it had been fun nonetheless.

Soon, it wasn't just Ophir and Hunter that were joining the Winx Club family.

Nearly two years later Flora and Helia became the proud parents of a little girl, who they had named Maia. She was nearly identical to her father in looks and was one of the quietest babies any of them had ever seen. She rarely cried, only doing so when she needed food or a diaper change, and enjoyed sitting with all the plants that her mother and father had in their greenhouse. Likewise she had also become Helia's latest muse for paintings and drawings, as nearly every single one had an image of the tiny infant. Tecna and Timmy were the next ones nearly two months after Maia was born, giving birth to the second daughter of the Winx Club, a little girl who was nearly identical to her mother named Galenia, Gale for short. She had been an unexpected addition to their little family, which had sent Tecna into hysteric's at first, but nine months after the first test had proved positive when the Fairy of Tecnology was given the tiny bundle in a white blanket (as Zenith was gender neutral when it came to defining girl or boy right after birth), Tecna had fallen for the small wrinkly baby that had been wailing loudly at the abrupt change of her environment. Timmy was no better, and fell for his little Gale within seconds of holding her.

Layla and Nabu brought their second child, a beautiful girl who was named after the sea that Layla saw through the window after being handed her small wailing bundle; Kaia. Kaia mirrored her father in everything except personality, as even now it seemed she would be a mini-Layla in personality, already rebellious and doing the opposite of every baby was supposed to do, squealing and smiling like any impish baby who enjoyed being with her older brother more than anything. Musa and Riven likewise had another child and like Hunter, an accident, but no less welcomed into their family the same month as Layla and Nabu. This time, and like her friends, Musa welcomed a tiny little girl to the world, who she named Lyra, who looked like her except for a strand of magenta hair and Riven's violet eyes. She seemed to enjoy any sound, particularly when either Musa was singing to her or when Riven was reading to her. Even Hunter seemed to be wrapped around his little sister's finger.

Then a month after Lyra and Kaia were born, Stella and Brandon became the proud parents of twin girls, Eliana and Diana, much to the astonishment of everyone, as they had not expected twins until last minute when a simple check-up had revealed that either the baby had two heads, or she was having twins, which had caused a whole landslide of more worries other than being new parents, but new parents to twins. Though bolstered by Bloom and Sky, who were already aware that Bloom was carrying twins, it still did not ease the worry away completely. And then late at night, Stella's water broke and within a few hours their first daughter, Diana was born under the moon's rays, and was a mini-replica in looks to Stella, but a quieter personality in comparison to her mother and father. A few hours later after the sun had risen their second daughter, Eliana who mirrored her father was born, and seemed to be copying her mother's personality, was born. And it had taken seconds for the couple to fall head over heels for their daughters, as different as the sun and moon.

And now here he was, King of Erakylon, pacing back and forth waiting for the news of his own wife and children. Sky was about ready to barge in there, his nerves were so strung. He couldn't take this pain away, and even with spells, the pain would still be immense. He had tried sitting down, but it had only been for an hour before a sharp yelp that had broken through the silence spell had propelled him off of his seat and nearly broke through the birthing chamber's door. Even with the arrival of her family, and his and Bloom's friends, it did very little to calm his nerves.

Suddenly there was a loud yell that slowly tapered off and a new sound, a sound Sky had been waiting for replaced it. The loud cry of an infant.

Several minutes ticked by and another cry joined the former, creating an echo and Sky nearly felt his legs give out. He managed to stay upright however as the door opened and the Head Healer came out with a bright smile and bowed to him.

"The Queen requests that you come welcome your son and daughter, Your Highness."

He hurried past her and saw Bloom half sitting in her bed, looking at the two bundles that were resting in her arms. Her face was red, and covered in sweat, but she was smiling and her eyes were shining. She looked up and smiled.

"Sky…" She murmured, but at that moment a bundle began to squirm and cry again, diverting Bloom's attention. She smiled and shifted the other apparently sleeping bundle in her other arm and allowed a small fist to latch onto her finger.

"I know, I know. You must be upset to be thrown into this world so suddenly along with your brother." She cooed. "But I know someone who is just as happy as I am to finally get to see you." She continued to say as Sky walked over slowly, and quietly, careful to not disturb the little scene and peered over his wife's shoulder to look at his children. The sight took his breath away.

There, were two infants lying in two bundles. One, presumably the boy, as he was in the blue blanket, seemed to look more like Bloom than of him, with orange fuzz topping his head. Unlike him, who was sleeping rather calmly, his sister was being incredibly loud, wailing again and squirming in Bloom's arms and looked to be similar to Sky in appearance with light blonde fuzz on her head.

"Sky, could you take her? It's kind of difficult to hold both of them." Bloom said. Sky looked at her in a panic, but decided not to press and did as he was told. Gently he held the squirming child, who continued whining until she looked at him with his blue eyes. The breath froze in his chest as she stared at him for several moments before giving him a smile and squirmed to reach him with her tiny hands. And that breath left him and he slumped next to Bloom who smiled.

"She likes you." She commented and Sky beamed, his eyes burning with tears.

"Thank you…thank you so much Bloom." He whispered and she smiled, her own eyes glassy.

"What should we name them?" She asked, running her finger across her son's cheek, giving it a kiss when he cooed. Sky smiled and looked at his daughter. She was so radiant, shining in his eyes with brilliance.

"How about Aine for her?" He asked looking at Bloom. Bloom looked at her daughter and then smiled.

"A baby of splendor and brilliance, our beautiful Aine." She agreed with a whisper as the little girl gave a large yawn. She then looked at her beloved son and smiled.

"Aidan."

"Hm?"

"Our son's name. He shall be named Aidan. It means born of fire." She explained and Sky smiled.

"The son of the Dragon Fire." He murmured, brushing his thumb over his son's fringe. "It's perfect." He murmured, kissing his wife's temple.

Absolutely perfect.

* * *

**Name pronunciations:**

**Aine: "awn + ye"**

**Aidan: "aid + an"**

**Lyra: "lie-ra"**

**Kaia: "ky-yah"**

**Maia: "my-uh"**

**Eliana: "****el-ee-AH-nah****"**

**Diana: ****dy-ANN-ah**** "**

**Galenia: "gah-LEYN-uh"**

**NOW, I SORT OF PICKED AND CHOSE WHAT I LIKED IN RECENT SEASONS OF WINX CLUB. I LOVED THE INTRODUCTION OF ORITEL, MARION, AND DAPHNE, AS WELL AS SKY'S COUSIN THORIN. BUT FOR THE LOVE OF ME I COULD NOT GET OVER (OR…ACCEPT…) NABU'S DEATH, OR REALLY GET INTO THIS RYAN GUY WHO IS SUPPOSED TO BE WHO LAYLA IS ATTRACTED TO AT THIS POINT. I ALSO AM USING THE 4KIDS VERSION OF SPARX'S, AND AISHA'S NAME BEING LAYLA AS THAT WAS WHAT I GREW UP WATCHING THIS TV SERIES TO, SO I WILL MOST ASSUREDLY MESS UP IF I GO WITH DOMINO OR AISHA. XD SORRY. **


	3. THE BEGINNING PART 1

A figure panted as he raced through knotted and twisted trees, clutching the small parcel. He didn't need to turn around to know that they were upon him. He could sense them, smell them, knew what they wanted and how desperate they were to have it.

Well they wouldn't gain it without a fight.

He hopped over a fallen tree and spotted the familiar faded symbol begin to etch into the nearby trees, traveling down into the scorched earth. He kneeled in front of the symbol, cutting his hands open to where they began to bleed profusely. Shrieking was heard as the creatures captured his scent. He wiped his hands against the earth that began to glow in the cracks.

"Stop him! He must not escape!"

He looked over his shoulder, his slitted eye roving around as the wall of blue began to wrap around him. He saw the arrow being placed into the bow, the quiver being pulled and then released as the world he knew began to melt away. He clutched the package, but felt pain. Still it was too late. The last thing he heard was roars of anger, before he disappeared into darkness.

* * *

"Come on Aine."

"I'm coming. I'm coming." The childlike voice whispered back as two tiny forms toddled down the large hall that was extravagantly decorated with large portraits of past kings and queens and flowers. Barely any light was passing through the curtains, and the morning birds were just starting to sing their songs. They slowly pushed the door open and peered in towards the large bed. Silently they crept further in, pausing for a moment when one of the forms lying in the bed rolled over and a muscled arm crept out of the covers and rested on the other form.

After standing still for several more minutes they crept up further and peered over the edge of the bed to see Bloom and Sky still asleep. They both crept to Sky's side and climbed slowly, to the point where Sky didn't feel the change. Until it was too late.

"MORNING DADDY!"

Bloom awoke to the shrill voices, followed by a loud grunt as air was shoved out of lungs. She turned in confusion and couldn't help but laugh as she saw the twins now sitting on Sky's back.

"You two…"

"Off…off of me." He wheezed, and the pair slid off crawling in the blankets to their mother.

"Good morning my sweethearts.

"Morning Mommy." The two said simultaneously.

"What time is it?" Sky asked, burrowing his head into the pillows.

"Early. But we need to get ready!" Aine chirped happily.

"Ready?" Sky asked sluggishly.

"We get to see everyone!" Aine said, poking her father's face as he opened an eye.

"Right…right…reunion of friends of sorts." Sky grumbled. "Alright out of the bed. Go get back in your rooms and we'll be there in a few minutes."

The children voiced their agreement and scrambled off of the bed. Bloom laughed softly as she saw them round the corner, and disappear out the door. Sky slumped back into the covers.

"Oh don't be a grump." She teased.

"I'm not, I'm not." He sighed, playing with a few strands of Bloom's hair, yawning. "Just another day for the royal family of Erakylon." He joked and she laughed, before he kissed her.

"Eeewwww…"

Sky looked up to see Aine and Aidan peering from the corner and Sky grinned, before jumping out of bed and running towards them. The two children squealed loudly and ran around the corner, their father close behind. Bloom smiled and then sat up, listening to the laughter fade.

Such a life.

* * *

"Dad…" a little voice said to the sleeping Riven. Riven moved slightly at the sound but ignored it. The little girl pouted when she saw there was no change. She glared with her dark blue eyes.

"Ddddaaaadddd…." She repeated and the same response was given. She huffed and then inhaled sharply.

"DDDAAADDDDDDYYYYY! WAKE UP!" she screamed awakening Riven with a jolt to the left and fell off the other side of the bed, his feet the only thing that was still on the bed. Riven shot off the floor only stopping his yell when he saw his innocent five year old.

"What is it Lyra?" he asked as he resituated the bed spread. The little girl clung to his leg, looking at him with a toothy grin.

"Mama said breakfast is ready. She made pancakes." She chirped looking at her father as he slid his leg down the hallway. Musa and Hunter turned and both laughed as they entered the kitchen.

"Lyra, let go of your father's leg." Musa said laughing as she sat down.

"Yeah, Streak."

"Stop calling me that!" Lyra scowled looking at her brother angrily. Hunter returned with him sticking his tongue out.

"Hunter." Musa warned and the older one sighed, before beginning to eat his eggs.

"We gonna go to Sparx right?" Lyra asked before taking a big bite of her pancakes. Musa smiled happily pushing her hair back.

"Yes sweetheart. You get to see all your friends."

"Yay!"

"Yay, more girls." Hunter grumbled and Riven snorted, but went silent at a cool glare from Musa. Lyra and Hunter laughed behind their plates. Musa turned to look at her eldest son.

"Now Hunter, you know that Ophir is going to be there too. So is Aidan."

"Yeah, but Aidan is always with Aine." Hunter argued. "So it's just me and Ophir."

"He's a fine person, and probably is looking forward to not being the only boy there too."

Hunter rolled his eyes and continued eating his pancakes. Musa sighed and then returned to the whole family

"So how did you all sleep?" Musa asked as she thought about how her friends were doing.

* * *

A pair of green eyes stared at Helia as he slept. Giggling sweetly, she climbed up onto the bed, sitting next to him before poking him repeatedly Slowly Helia awoke and looked over at the little girl wearing the flora printed dress.

"Morning Papa!" she chirped happily smiling and revealing her gap between her front teeth. He laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Morning Sweetie." He said sitting up.

"Mama made breakfast." She stated as he stood and picked her up. "She said to go and get you."

"Did she?" He asked as he entered the kitchen. Flora turned and smiled at the pair.

"Morning Flora." He murmured, kissing her gently. Maia laughed quietly, covering her mouth with her hand. Helia looked at her and then grinned, before preceding to tickle his daughter, who began to laugh loudly, trying to wiggle out of his grip. Flora laughed.

"Alright you two we need to eat. We don't want to be late."

"Not late!" Maia repeated, finally getting out of her father's grip to get to the table first. Helia smiled before looking down as Flora handed him a paper.

"She takes after you, you know." She said sweetly. He looked at her and then opened the paper and then grinned.

It was a small picture of rather blockish images scribbled on the white sheet. To plenty of people it wouldn't have been anything epic, but to the parents, it was a piece of art. The couple smiled before looking at their girl who was sitting at the table. She looked at them innocently as they sat down and giggled as Helia kissed her forehead again.

A morning just like any other morning.

* * *

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom!"

Stella let out a low groan as her eyes barely opened. She was exhausted, the night before her staying up incredibly late to read some more documents that had needed to be answered.

"Elaina…" She murmured. "Go back to sleep."

"But the sun's up!"

"The first sun, darling." She said with a yawn. "It's too early."

"But we'll be late!"

"For what?" She murmured rolling over. Brandon stirred.

"We get to see our friends! Duh!" The little girl stated with a giggle, bouncing.

"Eliana…" Stella groaned. "Go back to bed."

"Diana's up too!"

"And she can go back to sleep. We'll make it to Sparx. I promise." Stella murmured and Eliana pouted.

"Fine!" She said haughtily before storming out. Brandon chuckled as Stella buried her head into his shoulder.

"She's exactly like you."

"Oh don't remind me!" Stella drawled, closing her eyes. "We're in for some tough years."

Brandon smiled at this, kissing her forehead.

"We'll be fine." Brandon replied as she sighed. "How was the meeting?"

"Awful. The treaty between the moon colonies are getting harder and harder to find agreement between them." Stella muttered. "It's starting to look like a full civil war."

"You'll figure it out."

"How? I'm not my father…or my mother."

"You're right. You're Stella. Guardian of Solaria, one of the heroes of the magical dimension, one of the Winx Club, The Current Queen of Solaria, loved by her people. But most of all, you're my Stella and a strong woman and a wonderful mother." Brandon said and Stella smiled.

"Mama! Eliana took my doll!"

"I did not!"

Stella sighed and Brandon chuckled, before kissing her forehead again.

"I've got them. Go back to sleep."

"Alright…dumpling…" She murmured before quickly being pulled into slumber land. He smiled and then sat up and got out of bed.

"Alright you two! Daddy's on his way!"

Stella smiled in her sleep, burrowing her head into the pillows. Boy what a lucky life she had gotten as she dreamed of her small family, happy and simple, or at least as simple as one's life could be as Queen.

* * *

It took several minutes for Layla to realize that something was different as she rolled over and saw a mass of hair that wasn't hers or her husbands. Peering under the covers, she spotted a small girl who had fallen asleep, wedged between her and Nabu. She smiled, brushing her daughters hair back, wondering why she had gone there. She looked up when she heard footsteps and saw Ophir standing there.

"So that's where she ended up."

"Any ideas as to why?" Layla asked as Kaia shifted in her sleep, accidentally kicking Nabu and jolting him out of his own rested sleep.

"There was a thunderstorm last night." Ophir explained. "I figured she would come to my room like she always did, but I guess she cut out the middle man this time."

Nabu laughed tiredly as he sat up, looking at his sleeping daughter.

"I guess so."

"Please don't wake her up." Ophir pleaded. "She won't leave me alone if she does."

"Now, Ophir." Layla scolded. "Be nice to her sister."

"But she's a girl!"

"So? Your sister is just as capable to be annoying to you as you are to her." Layla said with a teasing smile and Ophir flushed. "Go get dressed and ready, we'll be down shortly for breakfast."

"Yeah, yeah. Got it." Ophir grumbled, stretching as he exited his parents room. Layla chuckled as Kaia slowly began to awaken.

"Wha time is it?"

"Wake up, time sweetie." Layla said as Kaia yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes as Piff fell out of her nest of hair. "Sowwy Piff." She stated, helping the pixie back into a sitting position. Nabu smiled and then with a grunt picked up his daughter. Kaia smiled innocently as she was gently plopped down. Footsteps was heard and a plump older woman came into the room, curtsying profusely.

"Now young lady, what are you doing in here?"

"Aw…" Kaia whined at her nurse, busted.

"Come along Princess Kaia, we must get you dressed."

"I can dwess myself, you know." Kaia declared hotly as she walked towards the older woman, only looking back to wave to her parents.

"We'll see you downstairs sweetie." Layla promised and the girl nodded happily before being hurried out by her nurse. Nabu chuckled before he kissed Layla.

"Been awhile since that happened."

"Hm? Kaia waking up due to a thunderstorm?"

"Mhm. The last time she did that she was two, and Gloria nearly had an aneurism."

"Yes, it seems she's highly protective of Kaia."

"It would seem." Layla stated. "But it seems that Kaia's developed a rebellious streak."

"Now I wonder who could have given her that lovely gift." Nabu teased and Layla laughed before looking thoughtful, almost contemplative. "What?" He asked.

"It's strange isn't it?" Layla said as she slid out of bed.

"What is?"

"This. Being married and everything. I love it, don't think I don't, but I never expected any of this, being happy with being Queen, a mother, a wife."

Nabu smiled at Layla as she began to dress and nearly laughed as she struggled with the zipper for the dress. "Here let me." He stated as he got out and helped her zip the dress up. He kissed her shoulder. "And yes it is, but you know what? I don't regret a single thing." He murmured and she leaned against him.

"Good. Neither do I."

* * *

"Dad! Dad! Dad!"

Timmy opened his eyes and looked at the little figure at his side of bed, her eyes masked by a pair of thick, red plastic framed glasses. He sat up, his body aching with lack of sleep.

"What is it Gale?"

"It's time to get up. You told me to wake you and Mommy up at seven o'clock sharp!"

And true to form, it was just that. Seven o'clock and 39 seconds. He sighed and looked at Tecna who was still in slumber. They had been up late figuring out some formulas that they had had issues with. Though they had figured it out, it had taken till late at night to implement it. But it seemed Galenia wasn't going to be deterred as she began to nudge him.

"You two said-"

"Okay! Okay." Timmy said sitting up with a yawn. "Let's go get breakfast ready and let your mother sleep a bit longer."

"Otay!"

"You seem really excited."

"Mhm! I get to see my friends again! And not through a camera!"

"You know your mother and I did an online dating for a good majority of our relationship."

"Romance is one thing, Daddy!" Galena exclaimed. "Besides, I want to show Maia the new videogame I got! And show the coding I've been working on!"

Though Timmy seriously doubted the daughter of the Fairy of Nature would be interested in videogames and coding, he kept his mouth shut. The pair headed to the kitchen, and began to make breakfast, a balanced meal. Galenia smiled as she looked at her game screen. Timmy glanced at her and thought back to the moment that he first held her, her first steps, her first words, everything…she was so important to him and Tecna, even more than technology. She was an innocent life in their eyes and they loved her for it so much, sooner dying than having their baby girl in any type of danger. Timmy smiled and ruffled her hair. She looked at him in confusion.

"What?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Nothing sweetheart, just happy that I have such a helpful cook."

"Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"The stove is smoking."

By the time Tecna had come downstairs, the robots were cleaning up the mess that had once been eggs and bacon and her husband and daughter stared at her with guilty smiles and she couldn't resist, breaking out in laughter at her small family as she wiped the black soot off Timmy's face.

* * *

The man landed on the ground, panting wildly. He didn't have much time…he needed to find the knights and given them their amulets as quickly as possible, as it wouldn't be long before Aaeven's forces managed to claw their way through the dimensions. Just as he was one of the last remaining portal jumpers, Aaevan's forces were strong and tricky. No telling what he would do if these amulets were given into his hands. He panted, struggling to his feet before stumbling into the forests. He needed to hurry.

Hurry and find the light.

* * *

**SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW, BUT I LIKE CLIFFHANGERS XD! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
